Normal subjects will undergo detailed neuropsychological testing and studies of melatonin and prolactin secretion before and after administration of desipramine and fluoxetine, noradrenergic and serotonergic reuptake inhibitors, respectively. These studies should provide information concerning the neuroendocrine interaction between the adrenergic and serotonergic systems.